A Hard Day's Night
Part 1 As Paul worked on the ending of their new song, John took the time to quickly explain the member’s background stories to Ringo. “You see, our family was apparently related to the mafia at one point, so we’ve tried our best to cover it up and promote peace and love around the country. George on the other somehow inherited a large cigarette company, but doesn’t know what to do with it. It sort of earns income, so George keeps it for a while as he can’t think of a solution. He’s not really the boss anyways, so he doesn’t need to pay the employees...yet.” “Well what about Paul?” Ringo asked. “Paul, well he came from a family of musicians, and the blood carried on.” “You make him sound plain and uninteresting” “I assure you that was not my intention” The door swung open, and the manager looked with fear in his eyes. “WALRUSMEN!!!” he shouted. Paul rushed into the room. “Walrusmen?” he asked, and looked at the door. Pouring into the Cavern Club were a bunch of Walrusmen, dancing in a Congo line and ruining the tables and other various furniture. Tumbling behind was a different creature that Ringo was unable to recognize. “Dear me, what’s that?” “An Eggman,” Paul responded. “Much harder to get rid off, his outer shell prevents much noise from reaching him. We’re gonna have to play as a full band to get rid of all of them.” “Which song?” asked George. “We haven’t got our single finished yet” “I just have,” Paul said as he took out his music sheet. “To the stage!” So the foursome went onto the stage, and on a count to three they played what was to be their new single. The echo of music ran around the whole building, and the Walrusmen were sent running out. The Eggman, however, was still loitering around. “Oi, he still hasn’t moved” Ringo said. Paul looked at John, and John looked at George. “Well,” George said. “We’re just going to have to play louder.” Everyone turned up the volume, and played with all their might. As Ringo played, a musical shield began to form. The shield quickly grew larger, and it pushed the Eggman towards the door. Soon, it hit the door and SPLAT, the Eggman was nothing more than a mess. “Yuck. Rotten egg” George went ahead to help the manager clean up the mess. “You did it Ringo!” John exclaimed. “If you keep playing like that, we’ll be the one of the most famous bands in no time at all!” Part 2 “It seems as though you have failed again” Pete Best told the Chief Walrus. “I’ve already paid the oysters; I want to see some RESULTS. Don’t make me take drastic measures.” “The Beatles... they were stronger than I thought...and it seems that Richard was the one who defeated the Eggman.” “He did WHAT? Look here, I don’t care how you do it anymore, but if you don’t get the job done I’m gonna have to call the cops. You can try to stop me, but my drumming skills are far better than Richard Starkey’s.” Back at the Cavern Club, Paul and George had already headed home, and John stayed behind to discuss about the night’s performance with the manager. Ringo also stayed behind to put away the drum set. As he did, he went up to John. “What’s on your mind?” John asked. “Well, hypothetically speaking, what would happen if more Eggmen show up like the one today? Wouldn’t we need a new song? I was thinking I should get to write one. George was certainly getting to write his new song, and maybe I should get started too.” “Well, sounds good. But it’s not really that simple, you know. Paul and I just have lots of inspiration for our work, and while it seems like it could be done rather quickly, it can’t. In fact, this morning’s song wasn’t as perfect as Paul wanted it, and to tell you the truth I think it needed a tune up as well. But all the same, if you want to try it go for it. We’ll be all ears when your hard day’s night work is done. Speaking of which, it’s been a hard day’s night for me as well. I’d better got home and sleep like a log. It seems as if I was working like a dog today...” John left the room with a sudden look of inspiration on his face, and Ringo was left to think about how to get inspiration for his new song. Meanwhile, the Walrusmen had already planned their next course of action, and planned to strike when the new dawn approached. Their tactic was not going to fail, or the good oysters would all be taken. 05:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 3: [[Beatles for Sale]→] Category:Adventure